


B-side Blues

by wolfskin199709



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Hamburg Era, M/M, 中文|Chinese - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfskin199709/pseuds/wolfskin199709
Summary: Chinese work!(Wait, I Can post Chinese work in this fandom right lol )I wrote it in my first language so very Very sorry for those who don't understand Chinese and are really Really curious about what I wrote... Too much school work...Well, I would (probably) post an English translation someday (maybe in January 2019? ). Anyway, I hope the translation tools would be powerful enough for you to understand what I wrote... Sorry for the inconvenience!For those who understand Chinese, please enjoy ;) Also, if any one of you want to help me translate this Pleeeeeease contact me ;) /如果有任何人希望帮我翻译这一篇、或者自己想要翻译的话请联系我 :) 万分感谢了！也许，在乔治眼中，他就是那么一首B面Blues。





	B-side Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work! Yes, there are starrison and mclennon fans in China haha...  
> I wrote it in my first language so Very Very sorry for those who don't understand Chinese and are really Really curious about what I wrote... Too much school work...Well, I would (probably) post an English translation someday (maybe in January 2019? ). Anyway, I hope the translation tools would be powerful enough for you to understand what I wrote... Sorry for the inconvenience!  
> For those who understand Chinese, please enjoy ;) Also, if any one of you want to help me translate this Pleeeeeease contact me ;)
> 
> Written for dear Supercarbonate. You are an angle.

约翰和保罗，他们俩记得第一次见到对方的情形，清楚到可以说出每一个细节——好吧，不是约翰，他的记性不敢恭维……但有些人就是那样毫不自知地闪耀着的，他们能够让他或她身边的所有人记得和他或她的初遇。但他确定乔治·哈里森，这个英俊的混蛋，不记得他们第一次遇到是哪一天，什么时候，他穿了什么而他又穿了什么。在最深处，他还是知道，自己其实真的只是……理查德。斯塔基。理查德兹，对于亲近的朋友们来说。一个甚至不得不需要林戈·斯塔尔来承载摇滚乐的疯狂、激情和心碎的普通人。

从这点来说他有点羡慕他俩，约翰和保罗，因为说真的，在夜深人静、却依旧被提神小药片折磨得辗转反侧的时候，他有时会极其渴望乔治也能这样记住他们的初遇。可他怎么能奢望乔治记住他，一个有着银色鬓角和络腮胡子还一直肚子痛的普通人，而他身边有着两个无论如何都会成名的朋友……虽然如果他们要成名，披头士就立刻，马上，而且绝对需要一个新的贝斯手和一个鼓手？但同时，他也有一种快意……因为那些毫不自知地闪耀着的人是多么罕有呀，而能遇见他们——仅仅遇见他们——就是如此荣幸。

不过话说回来，就算这听上去似乎相当无望，他还是确凿地知道自己，林戈·斯塔尔，遇到乔治·哈里森是在什么时候。那是一个午夜，或者午夜之后；Reeperbahn已经没有什么人了；天气是阴，并且正逐渐往小雨演进过去，这种气候让他想到利物浦微雨的港口外飞舞的海鸥，于是他骨骼最深处涌上一股强烈的思念。他走在汉堡霓虹灯闪烁的街头，感到整个世界似乎渐渐晶化，转变成一个不属于他的、精致而疏离的某个存在。此刻，他走过一家酒吧门口，而他忽然觉得，即使工作让他对酒吧心生厌烦，但那一瞬间，黑暗潮湿温暖的狭小空间似乎正是他必须的。

他走了进去，依稀想起那里的驻唱乐队也是从利物浦来的。

于是那就是他第一次见到乔治，没有戏剧性，从乔治的眼中来看甚至可能没有第一印象，在一个欲雨的凌晨，他穿着黑色的皮衣，而他穿着罗伊与飓风乐队的统一西装。他记得自己点了一杯桑格利亚鸡尾酒，一个不寻常、而经常被视为女性化的选择，那杯桑格利亚是血红色的，玻璃杯壁上挂着凝结的水珠，液体里边俗气地插着一把牙签做的小伞。他就这样百无聊赖地喝着酒，用小伞捞着水果块，想着要不要点一道炸牡蛎，乐队选择演出的音乐忧郁而缓慢，听上去像是乐手自己喜欢的，而非酒吧顾客喜欢的。但这些曲子打动了他，因为天哪，他是多么喜欢这些B面的布鲁斯，这些被认为是普通的、劣等的而居于B面的曲子，这些不因此而改变其优美的曲子。

“3.30 Blues，”当一首忧郁漫长的曲子结束之后——那曲子听上去更像是乐队的自娱自乐，而不是表演——他对着乐队的方向喊，“请。”

他记得自己就是在那时候注意到了乔治，那个黑头发的瘦削吉他手，他弹出来的solo比原来的调子更为温和，在手指掠过琴弦的时候垂下眼睛。但不知不觉中，那种干涩的音色反而更加自如地流动出来。这个吉他手太过年轻；林戈根本不知道他是怎么让吉他发出这样的声音的，这反差就像是脸颊像是花朵盛开的女孩唱起了路易斯·阿姆斯特朗，没有尝过爱情的苦涩，就奢望唱出爱情的甜蜜。但他的吉他唱出了带着缠绵不觉的哀怨的潇洒，听起来仿佛一个新近分手的吟游诗人，或者一个一直单身的流浪者。

请再来一遍，在漫长又短暂的几分钟过去之后，他抿着桑格利亚，对着乐队的方向点了点头。

这之后他就经常去那家叫Indra的酒吧了。他渐渐熟悉了那支叫做披头士的乐队，渐渐能够分辨出来他们剩下几个人的脸——不知道为什么他们几个经常让他认不出谁是谁，可能是因为他们几个都是猫王发型的缘故吧。保罗是那个有着精致眉毛的男孩，声音可以在丝绒和岩浆之间毫无缝隙地切换，他在所有人里最像是直接从狂欢节里走出来的；约翰是最疯的，在喝酒之后对着人群大喊“你们这帮纳粹分子”，他佩服他的胆量，并暗地里打定主意离喝醉的约翰越远越好；斯图尔特，看上去和鬼魂般苍白的男孩，喜欢一天到晚戴着墨镜到处晃悠，脸颊上有着几颗雀斑；皮特是他最后认识的，因为他经常不在，而他不在的时候保罗会上去打鼓，进一步削弱“皮特-鼓手”的条件反射。他发现自己不需要记住乔治，那个吉他手，那个眉毛粗粗的男孩，脸颊瘦削，笑起来会露出洁白的虎牙，眼睛里隐藏着温暖的忧郁。有时候，当他来早了时，他能看见乔治站在台前，像是狗吠一般吼叫出粗俗的乐句，身边的人群爆发出叫喊，“mach schau”；但那时候他的神情依旧不是疯癫的，或者狂欢的，而像是一个讽刺的修士。

“他一直都是这样的，那个吉他手，”当他偶尔和罗伊谈起这件事的时候，罗伊笑着告诉他，“不怎么说话，对女孩子似乎也有点羞涩。我敢打赌他没到年龄，真的，想不到列侬真的把他带到这里来啦。”

他们坐在各自的床上，整支乐队，而这时其他人似乎也有了点兴趣。不知道是谁回了一句“可不是”，接下来，莫名其妙地，所有人都开始谈论起披头士。有魔力的，林戈再次提醒自己，有些人就是会让别人一直谈论下去，即使彻底消失在了别人的人生里之后依然会被一次又一次地提起。

“可怜的家伙，他们几个，”角落里的某个人说，装腔作势地叹了口气，“住在俱乐部隔壁的剧院里，在女士洗手间刮胡子，被子是一张巨大的英国国旗，每天从晚上忙到白天。不过话说过来，利物浦过来的乐队里有哪个不是这么过来的？”

“我们，”不知道又是哪个家伙这么说了一声；林戈突然觉得平日里这看着还算顺眼的家伙真是一个傻逼。所有人开始大笑起来，一边又感叹德国海员救济会的旅馆的大房间是多么奢侈，谈论一人一张的床和地毯，而林戈抱着被子更深地缩进了床里，尝试在他人还在讲话的条件下入睡。他失败了。

之后他每次去披头士驻唱的酒吧时总会多带一点零钱，每次在吧台收走小费的时候，他都假装这会让那几个男孩活得更快活一些。从某个层面上说，他们都懂得某种计量方式：英镑的价值是实际的，是可以与香肠、浓缩牛奶和罐头橙汁换算的，一把电吉他或者一把贝斯的价格等于为家里提供的多少顿饭。这不是说罗伊与飓风乐队里有任何人知道新鲜的金枪鱼是什么滋味，而是他觉得，仅仅因为运气就看低别人，这样的态度似乎比不同阶级之间的目光更让他觉得有什么东西梗在喉咙里。这是萍水相逢的温暖，是黑夜巷子里互相拥挤着取暖的猫，是生活酿出的微苦的酒。

直到在一次罗伊与飓风在台上演出的时候，他往台下瞥了一眼，正正看进台下那双粗粗眉毛下修士一般的暗色眼睛。他的左手顿了一下，漏了一个拍子，身前的节奏吉他手向他瞥了一眼，眼神里夹杂着等量的不解和不愉。这之后的节奏很快回归了稳定，他顺畅地从小理查德推向猫王，但他脑海里的所有思绪都或快或慢地绕回了乔治，就像是暮色笼罩的原野里归家的绵羊。站在人群的前方的乔治。近乎忧郁地盯着他的乔治。眼睛里反映出舞台倒影的乔治。双手插在裤兜里，踏着高跟靴子的乔治。

一曲that’s alright mama唱完，在观众的掌声和叫喊中，他甩掉鬓角的汗水，在鼓后边鞫了一个躬，眼睛在人群里扫视着。但是乔治已经不见了。

后来，当林戈终于在演出结束后截住乔治的时候，他们俩都尴尬得不知道说什么好。最后还是跟着来的保罗打破了尴尬：他熟练地点了三瓶啤酒，告诉吧台将它们全部算在乔治的账上，然后简短地祝乔治“玩得开心”加“好运气”，向林戈眨了眨眼，就神奇地消失了。他们俩对坐无言，两瓶打开瓶盖的啤酒立在吧台上，而在包裹他们的寂静外，人声鼎沸。

“保罗是个混蛋，”他听乔治喃喃地说，眼神在他四周乱飞，停在任何一个不是他的地方，“他太莽撞——这不——不是说一定要我请——”

“没事，没事……”他有些惊慌地回答，伸出手来，却不知道将手落在哪里，于是他又颓然地放下手，在心底里觉得自己是个傻逼。还有是呀，夸张点说，他确实有点心碎。“需要我买单吗？”

“不，”这个音节冲口而出；乔治的脸一下子涨红了，而林戈忽然感到一丝微醺的飘飘然。“不……我请你，我请你。”

一阵短短的沉默。然后：“毕竟你算是请过我们很多次了。”

他抬起眼睛，有点惊讶地看着乔治。后者正坐在凳子的边缘，眼睛倔强地盯着林戈的鞋。说不准以后他会开创一个音乐流派，名称就叫做盯鞋，林戈有些好笑地想着。“你——哦。”

“不是说那些钱都落到了我们的钱包里，”乔治说，一只手在外套口袋里扭来扭去，似乎在把口袋里边的一个洞越转越大，“大部分都给了服务生；你这算是小费的，你知道。但是大家都很感激，真的，谢谢你。”

他嗯了一声，对着瓶子吹了一口啤酒。不是便宜玩意儿，这酒；保罗可能是打着坑一笔乔治的想法，点了三瓶进口的墨西哥啤酒，酒保将青柠切成六分之一，往啤酒瓶颈里塞了一牙，心旷神怡的青柠香味包裹着泡沫，在他口腔里绽开。“那你倒是有理由向保罗要钱的，你知道，既然你说你们都挺感激我的。”

乔治的眼睛转向他，极其有穿透力地看了他一眼。“那不用，”他低下头，有点腼腆地说，“这瓶算我请客。”

于是他请了这一瓶。然后又是一瓶，又是一瓶。不知怎么的，和这个男孩交谈比他这一生应付过的对话都要轻松；乔治的身边似乎有着一层难以形容的神光，像月亮，像花，像星空。他感到心旷神怡，同时感到浑身不舒服，他恍惚意识到这是一个对他的一生来说都将极其重要的时刻，但是他越是这么想，他越感到自己口舌笨拙，词不达意。

到最后他干脆不说了，就撑着下巴，听着打开话匣子的乔治兴致勃勃地喋喋不休。他从来不知道这个沉默的年轻人这么会说，从巴迪·霍利说到Raunchy，从吉他的D小调和弦说到第一次认识保罗，看着这个家伙对着公车车窗里自己的倒影傻笑。有那么一刻他想知道到底为什么他没有早点认识他，早点在利物浦的街头捉到这个在自己家乡都像是个流浪者的少年，想知道如果他早早地成为他的朋友，他是不是能被邀请进乔治的家，露易丝会不会像她揉着小儿子的头发那样揉着他的头发，在下午茶的时候用手工的小饼干将他喂到撑。然后他们身处汉堡的事实清晰地落在他肩头，然后他忽然感到有些难过，因为仅仅和他认识了几个小时，他就觉得汉堡与乔治·哈里森格格不入。

他应该去一个更好的地方的。

但他没有和乔治提到这一点。他们最终友好地告别，林戈用力地握了握乔治的手，在乔治抽出手的时候，他手指上的茧子划过他手心与鼓槌摩擦出的茧子。那天晚上他晕晕乎乎地走回德国海员救济会的旅馆，第一次觉得汉堡红灯区的霓虹灯光还有那么一点浪漫。

第二次他拦下乔治的时候，是他抢先说出口的：“今天我请你。”

这后来成为了一种小仪式：在罗伊与飓风乐队演出结束、而披头士表演还未开始之前，窝在酒吧阴暗的角落，他请乔治喝一杯酒。他们友好地坐在高脚椅子上，零零碎碎地讲着自己工作一天发生的事情，斯图尔特又和阿斯特丽德约会去了，约翰昨天把马桶圈套在脖子上演出，罗伊与飓风乐队又开心又恐惧地看着水手们紧握着折叠椅子向对方抡过去，在啤酒瓶砸在头上、泡沫沿着脸颊流下来时发出野兽般的吼叫。他渐渐意识到乔治有着难以置信的尖刻幽默，在讽刺起保罗和约翰的时候，他的语调近乎冷酷。可是在那一层不忿露出破绽时，林戈能够瞥见一抹同样难以置信的温柔；近乎两极的性格如此奇特地融合在这么一个人身上，这让林戈感到相当不可思议。乔治有着一种特殊的干脆：如果某件事他不愿意做，他就会很果断地骂出来，林戈觉得，这性格大概让他身边的人相当的惊奇而佩服。

这一直没什么问题，直到几个礼拜之后，保罗在他单独走出Indra酒吧的时候赶了上来。

“我知道你在打着什么主意，”他异常简洁直白地说，一只手强硬地挽在他上臂上，“你别以为自己能逃掉。”

他猛地挣脱保罗的抓握。对方的手劲出奇的大，他恍然意识到眼前的男孩虽然有着一张年轻的脸，却确实有一双能熟练地把木吉他琴弦推上去的手。保罗站在那里，脸上带着一种浅浅的心照不宣，这淡漠的面具让林戈的心猛烈地跳动起来。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他回答，心脏几乎要蹦到喉咙口。咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。

保罗淡淡地笑了一下。“你不需要我给你解释，也不想在大街上逼着我给你解释，对吧？”

他瞪着他。他背后的冷汗一下子起来了。现在照旧是深夜时分，按理说没有几个人会在这时候来到Reeperbahn，但是——林戈忽然意识到——只要有那么一个人听到了他们交谈的内容，那么他就会惹出大麻烦。天大的麻烦。

“我在他十二岁的时候就认识他了，”保罗将双手插进皮衣的口袋，神情依旧是这么淡淡的，这一刻他显得相当吓人，“他身边的人抱着什么心思我清楚得很。他第一次想和你喝酒的时候我推了他一把，但现在我发现我似乎没有把他推向一个朋友，却好像把他推给了一个心怀不轨的家伙，如果你不介意这个说法的话。”

他深吸一口气，忽然感到一阵歇斯底里。是的，他想对着保罗大喊，是的，是的，是的，你想的都是真的但是对不起这和你一点关系都没有，请你他妈的滚蛋……他身体中的某一部分蠢蠢欲动，想要跳上前揪住保罗的领子，但是他的另一部分又如此强烈地将他钉在原地。保罗也深吸了一口气，就像是他吸气的回音一样；他的脸部线条渐渐柔和起来，从某种灼人的冰冷的嘲讽——那个表情在林戈的记忆里像是光线灼烧在视网膜上那样，留下了一个惊人的亮影——融化成某种在危险落脚点中堪堪站住的、挑剔的中立。

“你知道吗，从第一次去听你打鼓开始，他就一直喋喋不休地提到你。”保罗最后说，“你最好离他远一点，因为如果你以任何形式伤害了他，我自己都不清楚揍你的时候会不会停手。”

他口干舌燥，但是他设法在保罗完全转过身之前找到了自己的声音。“你知道，你没有什么资格说这个，”他眨了眨眼，忽然感到如此悲伤，“你不知道这是什么感觉。”

保罗的背影僵硬了一瞬，但是他没有回头。“那就尝试离他远一点，”他冷淡地说，“这对你也好。”

可是当乔治又一次站在人群之后，用那双炭火般默默燃烧的眼睛盯着他的时候，他又一次提出了邀请。有一次，当他去Kaiserkeller——那时候披头士已经优秀到换了一个酒吧工作了——的时候，保罗仅仅用意味深长的眼神瞥了他一眼，就转过头和皮特不知道争论什么问题了。在这之后，当乔治似乎毫不经意地提起保罗，说“你们最开始不是谈得挺好，现在怎么有点僵”的时候，他只是淡淡笑了一下，轻描淡写地回答，什么呀，根本没有的事。保罗似乎无声地退让了；林戈一直不太明白为什么，因为这不太像保罗的性格，这个人就连泡妞技术都需要和朋友们攀比。总之，不知道怎么着，在最开始几次无声的抗议之后，保罗反而变成了那个在约翰抱怨乔治从舞台上消失太早时，往约翰小腿上踢一脚的人。林戈觉得保罗甚至有点放纵他们的意思；最夸张的一次，当他和乔治在下午遇到、然后兴致勃勃地讨论起汉堡河里游的天鹅时，保罗正好经过，然后他——不知道有什么动机——费尽九牛二虎之力说服整个乐队，让他们相信乔治不知道怎么的感冒了，整个晚上都不能去表演。

“这个嘛，多谢你前天帮我说服约翰让我换一把吉他，”在乔治疑惑又高兴地大喊“保罗你他妈有什么毛病”的时候，保罗向他眨了眨眼，“享受这个假日吧，伙计们！”

他记得那个晚上他和乔治绕着Reeperbahn地区走了很久，以Kaiserkeller为圆点，一圈圈加大半径，直到走到河边。往Reeperbahn的一端走下去，可以看到几个博物馆，几片很大的绿地，绿地之间点缀着几个小教堂和一大片荒废的墓地；但往Reeperbahn另一端走，就可以直直地走到河边，走到阿尔斯特湖边的游船码头。汉堡的落日在游船码头上渲染出璀璨的光影效果，而乔治的头发末梢在阳光中几乎是火红色的。在并肩盯着最后一点阳光从波光粼粼的河面上消失之后，他们沿着河水，一直往前走，像是两个旁观者那样回头看着Reeperbahn霓虹灯火的升起。

“感觉好奇怪，”乔治说，一边踢着人行道上的一个啤酒瓶盖，“站在这儿，看着那整条街。就像是局外人一样。”

林戈嗯了一声，有些失神地看着乔治深思的侧脸。乔治深褐色的眼瞳里倒映着流光溢彩的汉堡灯光，那一瞬，他看上去几乎是忧郁的。在圣保利大区，Reeperbahn算得上最繁华的街道。他忘记是谁告诉他，这条街翻译过来的名字是绳索街，但他觉得这名字和色情业出奇地相关：用肉欲栓住人心，正如用绳索捆缚奴隶。他相当清楚那片灯光里隐藏着何等的繁荣与肮脏，夜夜笙歌的舞会背后是一个又一个悲惨的故事……而乔治平静无波的眼睛里有着疏离的渴望也有着讽刺的悲伤，仿佛一个无可奈何生活在物质世界的哲学家。这，林戈想，才是真实的乔治：脱离了酒精和摇滚乐的疯狂，他站在河对岸，看着灯，通透得像个老者，但又那么真真切切地朝气蓬勃；他是如此一个笔挺而神气轩昂，宛如白桦树的年轻人啊。

“是啊。”他回答。乔治的手如同幽灵一般在他的手边逡巡，而林戈尽量不经意地将自己的双手插入外套的口袋，有意地忽视了内心忽然升起的淡淡遗憾。“就像是局外人一样。”

后来他和斯图尔特熟了起来，因而，在某一个五月，他第一次受乔治的邀请去了阿斯特丽德的家。阿斯特丽德是个真正难以让人忘怀的角色，真的：林戈记得和她爽快的握手，她短短的、男孩一般的金发，她黑色的高领毛衣，丝袜和皮靴。她的美是难以忽视的，节奏分明，对于他这么一个鼓手来说格外有吸引力。他不得不说斯图和她站在一起非常般配。他暗自怀疑过披头士他们和阿斯特丽德相知相遇，是不是打着阿斯特丽德家的浴室的主意；这么想有些龌龊，但是也不是不可能。

“你要是真的看到了，就不会这么说啦。”乔治后来告诉他。那是一个周末的午后，在林戈找过来的时候他刚刚起床，说话的时候，他正睡眼朦胧地挽起衬衫袖子，将水泼在脸上。 “他们俩真是一见钟情。”

“嗯，”他回答，倚在门框上，心底如同雨点润湿地面那样渐渐生出一种奇怪的私密感，“斯图倒真像是会一见钟情的人。”

乔治没什么笑意地笑了一声。“是啊。”

浴室陷入了沉默。乔治摘了块毛巾，用热水打湿了，敷在脸上；他叹了口气，往阿斯特丽德的柜子里瞅了几眼，摸出一只金属瓶子。不知道为什么，阿斯特丽德家有着罐装的剃须膏，却没有可以替换刀片的安全剃刀；搁在镜子前的台子上的是一把老式的折叠剃刀，他顺手地拿起来，拿大拇指试了试刀刃。

“阿斯特丽德家居然用的是这个？”林戈大感诧异地问。更诧异的是乔治居然会用这种老式的剃刀，不过这大概是他们利物浦穷男孩的教育的一部分，看着老爸用着爷爷用过的旧剃刀刮胡子，暗自羡慕刮掉泡沫的潇洒动作。乔治哼了一声，被白色剃须膏覆盖的喉结滚动了一下，林戈忽然胆战心惊地想起来，这种刀还有一个外号：割喉刀。

“你小心一点。”他不由得这么说。

乔治向他看了一眼，微笑了一下，没有说话。一时之间，林戈只能听到剃须刀划过皮肤的沙沙声，和时不时响起的流水声。乔治的深色眼睛从镜子里看出来，与林戈看向镜子的眼神交织在一起，而林戈的心跳渐渐加快了。他倚着门框，穿得整整齐齐的西装与乔治的装束形成了鲜明的对比：乔治的衬衫没系扣子，两片细格子布料松松垮垮从他肩上，露出一大片皮肤，他的锁骨凸显出来。林戈的眼神不由自主地移动到乔治光裸的奶油色的皮肤，移动到他挽起的袖子外肌肉线条明晰的小臂。当他终于抬起眼的时候，他发现乔治在镜子中凝视着他；他吸了一口气，强压下从下腹部幅射而出的热流，嘴里忽然干涩了。

乔治低下眼睛，把刀片向水流下送去，抹去了泡沫。他随即仰起头，优美的脖颈暴露在镜子面前，金属刀片不急不徐地向喉咙送去。不知道为什么，林戈走进了浴室，就像走进了一个禁区一般。站在乔治背后，林戈忽然意识到两件事：乔治实际上比他高，还有乔治早已经不只是一个男孩……而是一个逐渐成熟的男人了。

这不对，这是扭曲的，这完完全全地悖德，这是肮脏的。但林戈就是无法将自己从以乔治为中心的轨道上拉出来。他站在乔治身后，明白乔治即使闭着眼睛，也依然能够感受到自己紧贴着他的体温。乔治睁开眼，抚摸着自己光洁的脖子，而林戈完全不受控制地伸出手，将乔治耳朵后边残存的一点泡沫擦了干净。

手指下乔治的体温比他的高一些，那片柔软的、耳后骨骼凹陷处的皮肤似乎在颤抖。乔治发出一声叹息，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，咔嗒一声把剃刀搁在了桌子上。

“再讲一点斯图的事儿，行吗？”林戈说，惊讶地意识到自己的声音有些嘶哑。他退后了一步，在空气中嗡嗡颤动的某种气氛渐渐松弛下来，他感到自己离开了危险的水域，心中却又产生一种麻痒的渴望。

乔治的下一句话听上去有些干巴巴的。“他们在Indra认识的。他们几乎像是磁极一样，一瞬间就……阿斯特丽德甚至不是去酒吧的那种人。后来你就都知道了。一起跟着我们去Kaiserkeller，给我们提供浴室，拍照什么的。”

“这听上去一点都不一见钟情啊，”他开玩笑说，重新倚在了门框上，“一点都不浪漫。”

乔治拿毛巾糊住了脸。“我他妈又没有经历过，”他含含糊糊地说，“一见钟情这种事情。我怎么可能形容得出来呢？”

林戈心不在焉地回了一声。

“等一下我请你喝酒吧？”他突然说。

他和乔治喝酒的时候，几乎没有玩过任何喝酒的人会玩的游戏。他想象着，如果乔治和他打台球，那会是什么景象。一个画面倏地闪入脑海，林戈从来都不知道他的想象力如此丰富：明亮而绚丽的灯球，音乐，乔治倚在桌球杆上的躯体，手臂张开，迷离的眼睛努力盯着桌上散乱的球，脸颊上泛出红晕。乔治的肌肉线条想必会在松垮的衬衣下柔韧地抻开，他想象着自己伸出手，手掌契合进对方腰背的自然凹陷里，想象乔治惊讶而顺从地让他从后边压过去——大概是因为身在浴室吧，他想得越来越下流了，看来他就是这么变态，保罗说他心怀不轨还真没说错——

我他妈又没有经历过，一见钟情这种事情。我怎么可能形容得出来呢？

林戈叹了口气，差点就要说些什么，但是就在这时，乔治转过身，若有所思地将十指插进头发，挠了几下。这个动作让敞开的衬衣又往上走了走，他的腰和大半个胸膛暴露在带着淡淡肥皂和消毒水气味的空气里，林戈又忍不住咽了口口水，而乔治看着他，慢慢地绽开了一个真挚的微笑。

“好啊，”他回答，放下双臂，一瞬间看上去甚至比现在的年纪更年轻了一些，“现在时间还早，说不准我们散完步之后回来，台球桌那儿还空着呢……你想打台球吗，今晚？”

那天晚上他们打了台球，仅此而已，因为当第一瓶啤酒喝完、第二瓶啤酒喝了一半的时候，保罗、约翰和斯图进来了，向他们问了好之后像游鱼一般溜到了吧台的边缘。那时他就察觉到有什么不对劲，但他太害怕那三个家伙看出来自己的目光究竟停留在何处，以至于不得不守住心神，假装自己正投入地思考该如何让红色的球入袋。他装得太好了，以至于当他终于听到吧台附近的咆哮和尖叫时，保罗和斯图已经滚作一团，倒在地上。他大感震惊地打了个哆嗦，愣愣地盯着保罗和斯图被人拉开，约翰狰狞地对保罗大声吼了几句，而后者用力地擦了擦嘴角的血，脸上一丝悲伤一闪而逝，随即冷笑一声，猛然擦过自己，冲出了门外。他和乔治默然无语地站在球桌两边，看着斯图困惑又生气地转向约翰，说了几句什么，而约翰突然站了起来，同样急匆匆地冲出了门外。

“这他妈是什么？”他冲口而出。

乔治叹了口气。“他们。”

他沉吟了一会儿。“他们一直这样，是吗？”

乔治看了他一眼，点点头。他点的莫吉托端上来了，林戈看着乔治郁郁地吸了一大口，把杯子放回杯垫上，半透明的乳白色酒液里漂浮着碧绿的薄荷叶，冰块和切碎的青色金桔顺着乔治下意识搅动着的吸管沉沉浮浮。“他们简直和发情期的猫一样，互相绕着对方，他妈的谁知道他们俩下一步是扑上去抱成一团还是扑上去揍一拳，”他说，脸上露出一丝怨怒，“更别提后来又多了个斯图。保罗嫉妒他，老天在上！而约翰就喜欢看着保罗为他抓狂——他每天和斯图走得这么近还不是为了看保罗发疯。每天在这么个乐队里简直跟个又长又臭的肥皂剧似的，这我他妈的真受不了。操。”

冰块在液体里晃荡。哗啦，哗啦，哗啦。乔治深呼吸了几下，又灌下去一大口莫吉托。林戈有些担忧地观察着他，瞥见他的侧脸渐渐滑向平静的阴沉。

“那你也没什么办法，是不是？”他最终说，抿了一口威士忌，“你现在可是在汉堡，十七岁——别那样看着我，你确实没有到年龄——身处一个有矛盾的乐队里，可以加入的利物浦乐队都不缺吉他手。就等着吧，总之，到最后，至少有些事情一定会发生的。”

乔治嗤笑了一声，但是他回答时，语气里没有嘲讽。“这算什么，老人言吗？“

他用肩膀顶了一下乔治，后者灵活地躲了过去。“闭嘴啦。“

他们沉默了一会儿，然后，乔治说话了。他没有看着林戈，只是使劲地用软趴趴的吸管——旋转着上升的、黄白相间的条纹——捞着冰块，冰块一次又一次从湿滑的杯壁上溜下来。

“你觉得……我没有在假设任何事情……只是你觉得……保罗和约翰，他们俩之间……是不是有什么？”

他感到自己的呼吸顿住了。哗啦，哗啦，哗啦。他忽然意识到，这个问题乔治绝对，绝对没有问过约翰，甚至没有问过保罗本人，他现在圈子里认识最久的朋友，那个一定会给他诚实回答的大哥哥。他认识——真正认识——乔治已经好几个月了，因此他完全可以理解乔治这个问题里蕴含的情感：有保罗与约翰共同将他排除在某个事实之外的愤怒，他们不向他解释的伤心，自己是否不被信任的怀疑……但最多的，还是困惑。乔治耸着肩，整个后背的肌肉紧绷，在衬衫下撑开出一条优雅而隐藏着爆发力的曲线，而林戈突然觉得自己的嘴有些干。

在他做出回答的时候，每个字都经过了细细的斟酌，以至于这句话从双唇滑落之后直接砸向了桌子，在桌面上弹跳了几下，然后才消失在了空气中。

“你这么问我，是不是说你已经有结论了？”

乔治手上的动作停了一下。他吸管底部戳着的冰块失去了力量支撑，沿着玻璃杯慢慢滑下，直到最后摔在液面上堆积的碎冰上。这之后，是一段长长的安静。他不知道现在几点，他们交谈的这个空间四周满满当当地塞着沙丁鱼罐头般的人，仿佛身处监狱的铁栅栏后。但是，在所有人耳边都充塞着噪音时，谈论这个话题带着禁忌的自由；那一刻，仿佛他和乔治都是同谋者，正打算从这个令人窒息的空间越狱而出。他的心跳加快了。

“是的。”乔治回答，坐直了身体。他刻意地没有看他。

他咽了一口口水，心跳的声音突然变得响到难以忍受。他深吸一口气，将酒杯缓缓放下。他不能说他没有预料过这个发展……他想起街头那些对着路人露出暗示的微笑的男孩们，想到他们塑料一般的微笑，想到有几次在下班时听到巷子里传来的心照不宣的男人们的呻吟，但同时他又想到保罗看着约翰的方式，想到在保罗去买酒的时候约翰一路尾随的视线。他逼着自己深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，但是忽地，他眼眶一热。

“天哪。”他听见自己说。

乔治依旧低着头，他看不清他的表情。“是啊，”他干巴巴地说，“我也这么觉得。这简直是噩梦，是不是？”

他凝视着年轻的男孩，忽然不可抑制地想到斯图尔特。可怜的斯图，被夹在约翰和保罗之间，他一定察觉了什么，但依旧难以摆脱被约翰摆布的命，只得被当成一个廉价的鱼饵，悬挂在约翰的残忍和保罗的嫉妒之间。无数理由像泡沫那样浮现在他唇边，他们会让乐队跟着他们一起完蛋的，他们各自的女朋友又该怎么办，最致命的是他们不可能让任何人知道这段情感，这不一定会打击到保罗但一定会杀死约翰，他们会被抓进监狱的，这从一开始就不对——可是，当他终于回答乔治的时候，这些他全部都没有说。

“确实是，”他同意，悲哀地想到了自己，“这简直是噩梦。但是你没办法……他们也没办法……觉得爱一个人是糟糕的，是不是？就，你只能这么继续下去，一边高兴一边绝望，直到什么事情发生。至少有些事是一定会发生的。”

在他们之外，人群正在狂欢。乔治沉默了很长一段时间。

“看来这真的是你的口头禅。”他说。

那个晚上在礼貌地与乔治告别之后，他一个人在汉堡凌晨的街道上走了很久。

后来保罗回来了，就像以前那些数不清的争吵、打架和心碎之后。可能没有心碎那么严重吧，林戈想；但是伤心是真的。说实话，当他开始用那种眼光审视他和约翰之后，好多事情忽然清楚了。这之后披头士队内的气氛……怎么说呢，像是一个煤气罐的阀门被打开了；他们的演奏依旧激情澎湃，自己写出来的小调也越来越多，但在少数林戈亲眼看到的演出中，在音乐结束之后，他们的互动显得有些冷。就连皮特抽烟的姿势看上去都……有点不对劲。有时候，当保罗以为没有人注意到他的时候，他会用那种眼神看着约翰，而那时候林戈总是忍不住转过头去。

他和保罗大概有种惺惺相惜，不对，同病相怜的感觉。因此，当一天下午，约翰拿着一杯啤酒一屁股坐在他身边的时候，他吓了一跳，以为他看穿了他内心最深处的想法。但这也是个好机会……他友好地与约翰碰了个杯，喃喃地祝他演出成功，而约翰同样心不在焉地回应了几句。他针对天气开了几个粗鲁的玩笑，然后陷入了相当不符合他性格的沉默。没有人会在周三下午两点的Kaiserkeller里喝任何东西，因此，酒吧的长凳子们依旧反过来放在桌子上，从他们坐的位置，林戈的视线可以穿过凳子腿组成的森林，看到窗外的街景。他们之间陷入了沉默，而林戈找不到任何方式可以打破它。

“怎么了？”他最终问，实在受不了他俩之间死气沉沉的沉默了。约翰嗤笑一声，咣当一声把酒杯砸在吧台上；几滴啤酒飞溅出来，打在他的脸上，而他粗鲁地用手背胡乱抹了一下，嘴角咧出一个鲨鱼般的笑容。

“把你的大鼻子收好，斯塔基，”他恶狠狠地说，“不关你的屁事。”

“我没想管，怎么说呢，你口中的那些‘屁事’，”林戈理智地说，知道约翰的反应更接近于色厉内荏，“你就是脸色看上去不怎么好；我只是问候一下。”

他直勾勾看进约翰尖锐的双眼，知道如果在现在退缩哪怕一分，那么就前功尽弃。约翰长长叹了口气，重新拿起啤酒杯，呼噜地喝掉了大部分啤酒沫。“没啥你能帮忙的，”他潦草地挥了一下手，“都是鸡毛蒜皮的事儿。他妈的，你敢相信吗，狗日的老板又打算拖工资？”

林戈吹了一声口哨。“这么抠门？”

约翰点点头，脸上带着一丝锋锐的蔑视。“还不是因为我们要高升了；拜拜了您那！他指望着用钱就能把我们留在这儿不去Top Ten；纯他妈的放屁。就算当掉裤子老子也要去最好的酒吧，就让他快活地吃屎吧。”

林戈盯着他，直到约翰不安地在位置上扭动起来。“你在不安，”他温和直白地说，“拜托，约翰。别把我当傻子。出什么事了？”

约翰叹息一声。“斯图。”

林戈的心跳漏了一拍。“他怎么了？”

他想过很多情况，但约翰突然的爆发绝对不在预料之中。“他和那个女人勾搭到一起的时候我就知道！”他愤愤不平地说，“妈的，他以为他是谁——随便想退出就退出——重色轻友的混蛋，他妈了个逼的，当初把他招进去的时候就知道他的心不在这上边……”

他又在那里愤慨地数落了几句，直到林戈又一次打断了他。

“你知道保罗说什么都不会放弃乐队的，是吧？”他平静地问，全身的肌肉紧绷。约翰在椅子上僵住了，那场面几乎像是漫画；他整个人像是走了气的气球一般耷拉下来，闷闷不乐地点点头，似乎对林戈如此了解自己而感到既惊讶又沮丧。他又好气又好笑地帮他倒了一些啤酒，看着约翰盯着金黄色的液体，露出愁苦的神情，暗自庆幸自己没被他打一拳。

“是啊，这话说得不错。”他无精打采地说。

林戈惊讶地看了他一眼。“你该不会真的认真想过……保罗离开乐队这件事的可能性吧？”

“事实上，我有，”约翰不耐烦地回答，“干啥？最糟糕的时候我自己都想过离开的！有那么一阵子，一切都变得无聊透了，也就最近我们开始有点起色……”

他开始大肆抱怨汉堡的一切，和斯图与保罗有多么混蛋——这一点根本算不上什么新闻了，毕竟，如果你每次和这个人一起喝酒的时候对方都在谈论这么一个唯一的话题，你也会厌倦的。林戈本想耐心地等下去，但是在又过去了几乎无穷无尽的五分钟后，他想了一下。这听上去相当冒险，但他忽然想起了那个凌晨，在空荡荡的Reeperbahn大街上，保罗转身走入Indra的僵硬背影，他那时候露出的一丝落寞；想起在乔治带着惊喜的神情转向自己、迫不及待想和自己在异国的街道上游荡时，保罗鼓励的微笑；想起保罗看着约翰的神情。那神情他自己相当熟悉，因为那也是他看着乔治的方式……而就在此刻，他终于下定了决心。

“你知道，保罗也喜欢你。”他猝不及防地打断了约翰。

下一瞬他向后翻去，鼻子上燃烧起一阵火辣辣的疼痛。他勉强护住自己的脑袋，捏住鼻梁，苦笑着仰脸看着约翰，而他站了起来，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，双手握拳。

“拜托，约翰，”他闭上眼睛，感到鼻腔内一阵酸爽，“你不用因为我说实话就揍我一拳的；真的，不用。”

约翰重重地坐回座位，双手依旧紧紧握成拳头。林戈挣扎着站起身，尝试着仰着脸的同时把凳子拉起来。他好不容易成功了，坐下来，而约翰默默给了他一张餐巾纸，他点点头接了过来，擦干净了手指上的血迹，将它草草堵住了鼻孔。

“你知道有多久了？”在他把纸团拿下来换了一面堵住鼻孔的时候，约翰轻声问。

林戈带着一点困难转过头，看着他。他的脸出乎林戈预料的脆弱而真诚。“说实话吗？”他问，对方点点头，“好吧，我第二次还是第三次的时候就猜到了。”

约翰苍白地笑了笑。“我们这么明显吗？”

他叹了口气，为这整件事的荒谬感到一丝不耐烦。“拜托啊，约翰！”

一阵短短的安静。

“你知道吗，”林戈沉思着说，“我本来不想管这件事的，但是作为朋友，我真的给你个意见。我们喝完酒之后，你就出门；在这条路向右转的巷子底部是一个公园，旁边是个教堂，教堂边上有个女孩一直在那儿卖花。你在她那儿买一束最好的——”

“我非要喝完酒就去吗？”约翰慌乱地说。

“一定要，要不然你没这个胆子，”林戈冷静果决地说，“我说到哪儿了？对，你在她那儿买一束最好的玫瑰，那种鲜红色的，在最冷的冬天都开得好的那种。然后你捧着这束花，走到保罗的那张单人床前面，要是走得快的话他说不准还没起床；你走到他床前，等他醒了，就单膝跪下来，把那束花放在你脚边——”

“林戈，操，这是什么鬼？”

“——要摆得分散一点，不要一整堆摞起来。做完这些之后你抬头，从眼睫毛下边看着他，说——”

“林戈！”约翰高声说，站起身来，“你他妈在说什么？！你为啥要说这个——这不是求婚，天杀的！”

“但这样你——你们——至少能快乐。”他用力地说，也站起来。不知为什么，他感到自己的眼睛湿润了。“至少能比现在快乐得多。”

他们之间又陷入沉默。约翰偏过头去，用袖口擦了擦眼睛。

“然后你告诉他你爱他，”林戈温和地说，“要是你担心他逃跑就不要用那么重的词，用‘喜欢’，或者是‘有好感’，随你怎么说。这之后，带他去旅行吧：我不知道你们喜欢什么地方，但苏格兰北部挺漂亮的，要是你们有钱甚至可以搭车去西班牙。我听说那儿的风情挺适合摇滚乐手；西班牙吉他啊，斗牛啊，弗拉明戈啊什么的。至少有些事是一定会发生的。”

“那可不一定是啥好事。”约翰嘟囔着，转回脸来。

林戈笑了一下，这次是真心的。“说不准呢。”

“耶稣基督，”约翰轻声说，向他伸出手，“我当初认识你的时候可没想过哪天会被你教怎么泡妞——”他的脸皱了一下，“——不对，钓汉子……反正就那个意思。总之，谢了。”

林戈握住约翰的手。约翰胡乱在他肩头拍了几下，匆匆从凳子上跳下来，向外走去。

“对了，”他高声说，“还有，这话我也憋了很久了：你知道，他也喜欢你，林戈！”

他差点从椅子上摔下来。约翰的大笑在室内回荡着，而他将滚烫的脸埋进双手，感到鼻血似乎又要流出来了。

但他没来得及问约翰他最后到底有没有接受他冲动之下的建议。这之后不久的一个夜晚，当他想去找披头士的人的时候，乔治冲进了Top Ten酒吧，看上去烦乱而又愤怒到难以自持。他刚想开口问些什么，乔治就一把抓住了他，力道之大让他心中一惊。

“怎么了？”他问，晕晕乎乎地被乔治拖着向外走。乔治脸上的线条绷紧了。

“去外头，”他简洁地说。

他们沉默地走了很久。乔治似乎打定主意不说话；他在前面怒气冲冲地走着，一路上踢翻许多小石子，而林戈一头雾水地跟着他，完全不清楚发生了什么事情。他们走到阿尔斯特湖边的游船码头，沿着河水一直走下去，波光粼粼的水面上，汉堡的灯火漂浮起来，Reeperbahn在远处闪烁着，看上去几乎像是一片被糖霜装饰的光带。走到这里的时候，乔治的速度才慢下来；他走向河边，双臂抱在胸前，脱下靴子，把裤脚卷起来，慢慢地坐在岸边，将双脚伸进了阿尔斯特河水中。林戈如法炮制，河水温柔地覆盖上他的脚踝，凉意激得他打了个寒战。

“怎么了？”他问。

乔治不说话，只是踢着河水。他看上去令人心痛地年轻，而林戈的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。一阵昏了头的心悸下，他将自己的手覆盖上了乔治放在身边的手；但乔治没有退缩，相反，他肩头的线条似乎放松了一些。“抱歉把你叫出来走了这么远。”他最后说。

“没关系。”他回答。他不知道该怎么回答，但似乎对乔治来说，这就够了。

“我很生气，”他最后说，耸耸肩，这个动作出奇地孩子气，“但说实在的，消了气之后，我倒觉得……这可能就是命运吧。”

他感到呼吸有些不畅。“究竟发生了什么，乔治？是不是找到你的阿斯特丽德啦？”

乔治冲口笑了一声。“你想到哪里去了，”他阴郁地回答，“我——”

他停顿了一下，下一次开口的时候，声音已然平静下来。“我要走了。”

林戈的手指抽搐一下，他相当确信乔治也感受到了。“走？去哪儿？怎么了？是不是披头士——”

“哪，和披头士没关系，是我，”乔治回答，又耸了耸肩，“德国的条子们发现我不到年龄了。真他妈日了狗了，就在咱们在Top Ten还没表演几个晚上的时候……”

那一刻，林戈感觉不到任何东西。他连一句安慰的话都说不出来；在空洞的情绪掠过后，是深深的迷茫，因为这怎么可能呢？这种事情，这种滑稽可笑，毫无道理的事情，怎么可能发生在乔治身上？可是乔治，像白杨树一般朝气蓬勃的男孩，将会被不甘地驱逐出境，被送上回英国的轮船，他的乐队失去一个出色的吉他手，而他失去一份工作。他将用黑色的深邃的眼睛盯着港口码头，对德国的傻逼制度产生深深的怨愤，而他，林戈·斯塔尔，将不得不习惯一个没有乔治，因而显得越发冷清的汉堡。现在是夏末；他们的合同将会覆盖年末，意思是他必须忍受一个孤独的圣诞节。

令他惊讶的是，他不知什么时候已经将约翰、保罗、斯图和阿斯特丽德、克劳斯·沃尔曼和于尔根他们……视为家人了。

“我很抱歉。”他对乔治说，后者点点头，露出一个冷淡的微笑。

“这简直太没有道理了，我是说，哪个落后的地方现在还规定宵禁啊，嗯？这简直是不人道，谁他妈给了这帮傻逼权力规定我什么时候该出门，什么时候不应该？”乔治说，脸上的微笑转变成尖刻的、吃人的笑容。“关键问题是，万一这帮神经病一般的条子们意识到我们没有签证也没有工作许可的时候，哈哈，谁都不能从这烂摊子里抽身而出啦。”

“那你怎么办？”

这个问题像是水一般从他嘴唇之间滑落，而在他能收回之前，乔治的表情就阴暗了下来。“说真的，如果我单独一个人不和乐队一起……”他舔了一下嘴唇，舌尖在夜色下闪烁着银色的光泽，“这个嘛，首先我会少掉一大笔钱，这是肯定的。”

他惊讶到笑起来。“都这时候了，你第一个想到的居然是钱？”他难以置信地问。

乔治干巴巴地剜了他一眼。“钱，”他庄重地说，“我是家里挣饭钱的劳动力了，林戈。然后我要再找一个乐队……约翰和保罗，他俩估计会杀了我……那这样的话，又是从头开始，不知道还有没有机会让乐队再去汉堡……但说实在的，披头士有点儿……”

他伸出另一只手，转过身，向林戈做了个手势。

“你知道，这就像它埋在你骨髓里了；你无论再做什么，都会想起它，然后发现一切都没有在乐队里的时候一半好。你懂的，对吧？”

事实是，他不懂。他越接近披头士，越觉得罗伊与飓风乐队里的人寡淡无味，起码没有披头士里的人们可爱；他怎么能懂得在这么一个团体里是什么滋味呢？披头士里错综复杂的情感纠葛已经够多了；但他们足够真诚，足够热情，又足够信任彼此，在他们之中林戈觉得自己是他们的兄弟，而他真正珍惜这一点。一阵冷风吹过，乔治打了个寒颤，往林戈的方向挤了挤。

“嗯。”林戈回答。他似乎一下子丧失了语言能力。

“关键是，有时候我在乐队里的时候，我都觉得……”乔治停了一下组织语言，他的粗眉毛皱了起来，“你知道的，他们俩！天哪，这乐队干脆改名字叫约翰·列侬与保罗·麦卡特尼的狗屁神仙乐队算了……”

“嗯。”他回答。

“说到这个，我突然想起来，约翰和保罗这俩人最近不知道怎么回事……说真的，我宁愿他们吵架，也不愿他俩像现在这样，一天到晚腻在一起，他们难道就不觉得这么明目张胆的，总有一天会出事吗……”

“嗯。”

“哦天哪，闭嘴！”

他惊讶地抖了一下，差点跳起来。他在河岸边摇摇欲坠，而乔治眼疾手快地抓住他的上臂，一把把他扯了回来。林戈转过头来，被乔治脸上的神情吓了一跳：在黯淡的天光下，他只能看到乔治的半张脸，那片他能够看清楚的脸上划过许许多多难以言述的细微情感，最终回归为某种开放的忐忑。

“我就要离开汉堡了，不知道啥时候回来，”他很快地说，“利物浦又很大，鬼知道什么时候能碰见你，那时候你估计都不记得我了。我——”

他闭上嘴，而林戈感到似乎有人拿着一只长柄汤勺，重重地挥到了他的胃部。他忽然想起约翰和保罗，他们俩记得第一次见到对方的情形，清楚到可以说出每一个细节；这种事情从来没有发生在他身上……但也许，也许，就算没有斯图和阿斯特丽德那样像磁极一般的相遇，他仍旧是那个乔治选择去记住的人？他凝视着乔治不安而英俊的脸，想起他在昏暗的灯光下打台球，衬衫下的躯体拉伸出优美的曲线；想起他喝着冰凉的莫吉托，黄白相间的旋转条纹吸管在青翠的薄荷叶中若隐若现；想起他在阿斯特丽德的镜子前颤抖，自己的手指按在他的耳后；想起很多个礼拜前，他正好站在他们现在坐的地方，遥望着Reeperbahn，眼睛里有着某种亮亮的东西。乔治的脚在湖水中滑动，向他那个方向推了一下，他冰凉的脚趾触碰了一下林戈的脚踝，而林戈恍惚一下回到了那个思乡情切的凌晨，他穿着罗伊与飓风乐队的西装，而他穿着皮衣，血红的桑格利亚酒杯上挂着霜，3.30 blues在空荡荡的酒吧里回响。

天哪，他是多么喜欢这些B面的布鲁斯，这些被认为是普通的、劣等的而居于B面的曲子，这些不因此而改变其优美的曲子。这有些嘲讽，不是吗，但是那一个被情感冲昏了脑子的瞬间，他觉得……他觉得……也许，也许，自己在乔治眼中，也是那么一首歌：处在角落之中，似乎仅仅只是一个孤独者的酒伴，但实际上远非如此。远非如此。

那一瞬间他想了很多东西。乔治的手指在他的手掌下攥紧成拳，而他捉住他的手腕。乔治短暂地吸了口气，似乎想说什么。

“你就不想……”

此时不做更待何时，林戈想，凑了过去。

他之前从未亲吻过一个男人，亲吻女人的机会也不是很多，因此这个吻带着难以避免的凌乱无章。一瞬间他感知到太多东西：乔治因惊讶而张开的唇，他嘴唇上干裂的碎皮，他没怎么刮干净的胡茬，他身上毋庸置疑的男性的体味，混杂着汗水、香烟、酒精、薄荷般辣口的须后水，还有某种难以言说却让他心跳加速的气息……但这不够，远远不够。他下意识地伸出手，而乔治急切地凑上前，他的胸口推向他的手掌，他被他捉住的手从他的衬衣里钻了进去。哗啦一声水声，乔治的一条腿强硬地推进了他的双膝之间，他的整个身体压了上来，而林戈抱住他的腰，拧着他转了个身子，闭上眼睛。

在他的想象里他自己从来不是攻击性更强烈的那一方——一部分原因是他从来没想过自己有胆子先采取行动——但在这样的角度上，很难不顺势撬开乔治的唇齿，直截了当地冲进去。乔治在他的嘴下呻吟了一声，他的手攥紧了他背后的衬衫，他的舌头激情洋溢地入侵了他的口腔，顶着他的上颚，却好像不太清楚接下来应该做什么一样停了下来。林戈微微睁眼，发现乔治在看他；这景象让他的呼吸颤了一下，而乔治闭上眼睛，露出极其专注的神情，就像林戈是某条极难弹的吉他连复段。

哦，耶稣基督在上！

他们分开的时候，他和乔治都大口喘着气，像是两头长途奔袭的狼。乔治的头发被他揉得一塌糊涂，他一边喘着气一边伸起双手理着头发，舌头意犹未尽地舔着湿润的嘴唇。林戈咽了一口口水，有些尴尬地别过眼去，但乔治的笑声让他回过了头。那笑声安静但畅快，在波光粼粼的水边回荡，而他发现自己也情不自禁地跟着他一起笑起来。他们盯着对方，笑声淡了下去，而他们的脸凑得却更近了。

“你原来想说什么？”不知道多少个亲吻后，林戈问他。

一开始，乔治没有回答。

“没啥，”过了一会儿，他平静地说，“那太黏乎乎啦。”

他想说，无论你说什么都没关系，但是这句话最终也没有说出口。那天凌晨，当他们从Reeperbahn的街口分开的时候，林戈看着乔治轻快地走远，转身走向自己住的德国海员救济会的旅馆。汉堡的霓虹真漂亮，他这么想，随即在黑暗的街巷里哈哈大笑起来，笑到流出了眼泪。天啊，他真是无可救药的浪漫主义者；也许，和乔治在一起时，任何人都不可能不变得浪漫一点。乔治，他就像月亮，像花朵，像天穹上永恒的星空，他尖刻而温柔，他果决却平易近人，他有着男孩的脸颊，他的吉他唱出带着缠绵不觉的哀怨的潇洒，听起来仿佛一个新近分手的吟游诗人，或者一个一直单身的流浪者。他或许没有尝过爱情的苦涩，但他显然熟悉陷入爱情的滋味：那是磁石找到相对一极的滋味，即使有些人慢一些，有些人快一些，它终究会来到，而且同样难以拒绝。

哦，天哪，我居然在为他写诗了，林戈晕眩地想。

在泪眼朦胧和过多酒精的作用中，他向前望去。汉堡黄昏后的薄雾起来了，温柔地包裹着他，灯光在他身周渲染出温柔的光晕，像是一颗浸在香槟长杯子中的草莓。他向那个拥挤的旅馆房间走去，每一步都像是走在棉花糖和肥皂水吹出的泡泡上。在最深处，他还是知道，自己其实真的只是……理查德。斯塔基。理查德兹，对于亲近的朋友们来说。一个甚至不得不需要林戈·斯塔尔来承载摇滚乐的疯狂、激情和心碎的普通人。但是他无比确信，总有一天，他们会成功的。他们会他妈的声震寰宇，登上流行的巅峰，在这个宇宙中他妈的飞翔；他们会离开这个地方，因为汉堡太小了，它与乔治·哈里森格格不入。他应该去一个更好的地方的。

他值得一个更好的地方。他们都值得，约翰，保罗，乔治和林戈。他相信这一点。


End file.
